


Familiar Kiss

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fake Kissing scene, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Multiple, military mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has yet to come back from the military work force, that's until hes got a noticed from SHEILD to come back home. And so it begins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Kiss

(Song: LightHouse- You & Me)

Waiting day by day, just hoping for his safety. Just him to win the battle and bring those boys home. Chuckling, you felt lost. You feel hopeless, more than usual.

* * *

 

(Nickleback- Far Away)

The battle raged with men screaming (anything) and the constant flashing of lights and blood. That's all this battle was, but enough to bring a stalemate or a win to take home. Rushing pass the pratically destroyed debris that was covered in nothing but bullets.

Though I have a sheild, with a picture of my boyfriend smiling at me with a glass of alcohol.

* * *

(Daughtry- Waiting for a superman)

I sit here waiting for any news to be on. With those newsmen talking about nothing of the outcome. Outcome of the war that rages outside of our country. Or even hinting about it!

I sit by the phone to hear his voice over the speaker, to hear his voice one more time before he has to leave. Hear that he has survived the night away from safety. Away from home. Away in the safety of my arms.

Im mentally falling in a pit of hopelessness, prayless, and helpless to do anything. I sit by the bed to only look over the door to just, to close my eyes, think it's all false, but to find the dream isn't false. It's real and I can't do anything about it. But I prepare to give my last hopes of his survival.

* * *

(The script- breakeven)

We are close. I know we are. Rushing across the streets, to the building that is still in contact with itself. Laying our sides or backs onto its format. Men hold up their weapons, they shouted something. Something I knew far too well, it means 'go in'. We rushed in together and yet separate once inside the building. I could see the hostages, siting on the ground, and the enemy playing a game of poker. Their hands were up high and swiftly like that we did it. We got what we needed. 

It was time to leave.

* * *

 (Jason Mraz- I won't give up)

It's been months upon months of nothing. It's been far too long. It's all been a blur for those months. A drunken haze of patient less.

But I stayed, I stayed to wait. Looking up towards the night sky with its stars that somewhat aligned all together as one. I send letters to him, hoping he might get them. I send him my love. Besides hes the only one that stole it.

* * *

(Bastille- Pompeii)

Walking back to base, I saw a note. A note. Looking around to see who did it. But it was from SHEILD, but still. Quickly, I left the scene in a rush. I couldn't keep the sappy smile off my face, entering in the barracks. I saw one of the soldiers playing something, familiar. 

"Oh where do we being? The rubble or our sins? And the walls kept-" 

Sitting in the military airplane, I could still hear the song play through. Through the way home. Back to the place where I belong. 

"- tumbling down, in the-" 

Making the landing zone, I quickly rushed off to find my friends waiting execpt for him. Phili, Clint, Tasha, and Bruse said it's all a surprise until I get back. They all greeted me, as I greeted them back. 

"-City that we love..."

* * *

 

(Clean Bandit- Rather Be)

Sitting in the dinning table, watching for anything. Anything really. Hell I hacked into SHEILDs database but there was nothing. I watched the news for anything but it was soon only a small piece of something. Not a lot but something. The other Avengers left a while ago with Phili to get something, more likely food. Sitting there I could think of was all those possibilities of horrorible outcomes that might've happened.

Everything was going downwards than upwards.

* * *

  (Nickleback-Someday)

Entering into the tower, we rushed to the hundredth floor. Quietly I dropped my bag and took a wifft of oil, grease, and pop tarts in the air. Along with coffee, which meaning he is still here. I saw him standing- well midway of standing. I look at him and smiled while holding my arms out to imbrace my love one. Everything slowed down to this one moment. 

I could see his eyes showed disbelief and happiness. I watched as he dropped whatever it was and ran in my arms. Gentally spun him around as he shook in my arms. 

\-------

'HES HOME! HES HOME!' Mentally screamed as I ran into his arms. I know a wrapped mine around his neck as he spun me around like those sappy couples. I could that goofy smile and those blue hues and his lips. Oh those devilish lips. Hell I started to slowly tear up. 

\--------

"Hey honey I'm home." I smiled as I could hear him chuckling in my arms, holding him close I place him down on the floor while holding his tiny frame. Quietly I lift his head up towards mine and slowly dipped him downwards like those WW2 vertains. Placing that kiss upon those forgien lips, and enter into the dampest forest with those tongue twisteating swans.

Pulling back, we catch our breaths. That's when we heard Clint shout across the room. "Get a room you love birds!" That's when there was laughter and cheers, smiling I whispered. "I love you Tony. And I won't stop sending my love for you, no matter how far we are."

\-----------

"I love you superhuman-ice-popsicle-captain. I miss you so much. Maybe we should continue this in our room?" I whispered back, after humming and holding onto his bulky body. And he is my hunky-dork-wad. Maybe I shoudnt doubt him.

\---------------

A/N: The end~  


End file.
